


Murders In Denial

by charkroeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charkroeze/pseuds/charkroeze
Summary: Bucky is killing gay people because he cannot accept his own sexuality. Steve is a detective investigating the murders. They meet in a gay bar and Bucky falls in love with Steve, but Steve is married to the famous model, Tony Stark.





	1. Cold Case

**Author's Note:**

> * Some things in here might not be accurate since I do not really know how detectives work and most of this is all based on tv shows I've watched.  
> * In this story Peter Parker/Spiderman is 21 years old.

"I've seen this before," Steve said, standing over the lifeless body of a young man. "I had a case just like this one about two years ago." T'Challa was standing opposite of Steve, staring at the strangest crime scene someone will ever see. Steve grabbed a pen from his blazer and crouched. "Look," Steve said, using the pen to point at the stab wounds in the chest of the man. "Two stab wounds, one in each lung. And there," Steve now used his pen to point at a flamingo candy on the ground, next to the victim. "Two years ago I got a phone call for a murder of two guys outside a gay bar. Both victims also had a stab wound in each lung and both had a flamingo candy next to them. I could never catch the killer, but I'm afraid he might be back."

 

* * *

"Detective Rogers! Nice to see you again. I'm sure the dead guy on that table would say the same." Wade said talking so fast you could barely hear what he was saying while practically jumping in Steve's arms. "Wade, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm married." Wade let go of Steve and walked back to the autopsy table. "That's rather unfortunate, I would have loved to marry Tony." Steve laughed, looking down at the file in his hands. "What do you have for me, Wilson." Wade put on some new, latex gloves and grabbed something out of an aluminum bowl. "This here is a perfectly healthy, but now useless heart." Wade lifted the heart and without properly showing it Steve threw it behind his back. Steve flinched when he heard the heart drop on the floor. Steve wondered how it came no one fired Wade yet for throwing body parts around the room. "Now, I do have something that might be helpful. Just like you said, this guy here got stabbed in both lungs." Steve just stared at Wade for a couple of seconds. "How is this going to help me? I already knew this and I don't just magically know the killer when you tell me." Wade grabbed a zip-log bag out of his doctor's coat with contents that looked like pink weed. "This might help." Steve took the bag and looked at it. "Looks like the fluff you will find at the ends of kids ballpoint pens."  
"Or on those kinky handcuffs." Steve looked at Wade without saying a word. "Anyways, I found it in the wounds. I think it was stuck onto the knives." Steve put the bag in his blazer and gave Wade a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Wilson." Steve walked towards the exit and waved at Wade before leaving "That's all I needed." Wade let out a sight before laying down next to the dead body. "That was definitively all you needed, totally didn't find DNA under the victim's fingernails."    
"You found what?" Steve said walking back into the room, backward, walking into a fake skeleton. "It looks like our victim tried to resist and scratched the killer, and while this didn't work, it might lead us to the murderer."  

 

* * *

"So Steve," T started, staring at the whiteboard in front of him. "All that your case from two years ago and our case from now have in common are a pink flamingo candy, stab wounds in the lungs, and the victims are gay. What could be the motive?"  
"Well, I think we're either dealing with a homophobe or someone jealous," Steve said while also writing it down on the whiteboard. "So the two victims from two years ago were Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood, at that time Alexander was already married to Jace Herondale." Steve started writing the information down under a photo of Alexander. "The victim we found today was Pietro Maximoff. His only known relative is his sister Wanda Maximoff." Steve looked at the board after he finished writing. "You know, I thought it was a jealous husband, but now I don't know."   
"It's not uncommon for people to start liking killing," Dean started. "What if the husband, Jace, kill Alexander and Magnus as revenge and actually liked it." T shook his head. "There were two years in between the murders. He might have gotten rejected again it might have driven him to kill again." As soon as Dean finished talking the office door opened. "Another murder like this just got called in, I'm sending you the address."   
"Winchester and Novak," Steve started, throwing the blazer he hung on the stool back on. "Go find Jace Herondale and talk to him. Romanoff and Barton, you two talk to Wanda, T and I will go to the crime scene." 


	2. New revelations

~~~~"Someone has a wicked kind of humor," Steve said, crouching down next to the victim. He could barely look at the crime scene. There weren't many differences from the previous murders. There was a muscular guy wearing a see-through tank top laying on his stomach, stab wounds in each lung. But there was something else, something bizarre. "I suppose the killer is a big fan of the Wolverine, judging those knives between his fingers, can someone roll him on his back?" Wade did what Steve asked and fell down on his ass as soon as he saw the face of the victim. "This is THE Wolverine." Steve took a look at the face of the victim as well. "No Wilson, this is the guy from the greatest showmen."  
"Don't tell me you've never seen the X-men movies, anyways," Wade paused for a moment when he saw T'Challa sniffing the dead body of one of his favorite actors. "Steve, what is your partner doing." Steve looked up from his notepad to see his new partner smelling the dead body. "T, stop smelling the dead guy." T'Challa looked Steve in the eyes with terror on his face. "I'm sorry Steve but I thought, if he's Wolverine, he must smell like a wolve."   
"Yes, only I can do that," Wade said, cutting off a piece of his _idols_ hair. "but guys, I also found something interesting." Wade held up a big, bronze coin. "This was in the pocket of his jacket. It's a coin from the gay bar, Destibar." Steve reached out to take the coin from Wade but got a phone call at the same time. "I have to take this," Steve said, looking at the caller ID. "I think Winchester and Novak got something." 

* * *

Dean knocked on the door twice and it only took a couple of seconds before the door was opened. "Jace Herondale, I'm detective Winchester from the FBI, this is my partner, Novak. We're here to ask you a couple questions about the murder on your husband, Alexander, from two years ago." Jace let out an annoyed sigh, but opened the door further to let the two detectives in and pointed to the room to the left of them. "Here is the living room, take a seat, I will make us some tea." Dean and Castiel took a seat on an expensive looking couch while looking around the living room. There were old pictures of Jace and Alexander all around the room. 

"So Jace, it must have really broken your heart when Alexander," Dean started before he got interrupted by Jace. "Please, just call him Alec." He said. Dean nodded and continued talking. "So, it must have really broken your heart when you got the news that Alec had died." Castiel really tried to pay close attention to how Jace was acting. It was fairly easy for him to spot when someone was lying or when someone was keeping something from him.   
"yes, it dit." Jace started, tears rolling down his cheeks. "it was three years ago, but I still cannot get over it. He was my everything and one day he was just gone." Jace stared at a picture of him and Alec on the wall. "That was the first picture we took together, it was the day we had been together for two months." Jace grabbed a tissue from the tissue box standing on the table in front of him and wiped away his tears.   
"I'm so sorry for your loss," Dean started. "but we found we found two new bodies, killed in the same way as your Alec and his lover, do you have any idea who might have done it?" Jace nodded and took a sip of his tea before talking. "Alec and I met each other in a gay bar, Destibar, this is where he also met Magnus, I can't really remember anything about him but there was always this one guy sitting at the bar all by himself. He looked at others like he was jealous but also scared." 

* * *

 

Steve put his phone away and walked back to the crime scene where multiple policemen where still searching for evidence. "That was Dean, he also mentioned the same gay bar." Steve looks at the watch he's wearing on his right wrist. "Ok listen up guys, I don't know about you but I need some sleep," Steve said while stepping into his car. "T, you'll find a ride home right?" Steve closed the car door and took off soon after. 

Steve parked the car on the driveway of the multimillion house he and his husband, Tony, bought soon after they got married. He stepped outside of his car and walked towards the front door as fast as he could possibly walk.   
He closed the front door behind him and walked into the living room to find Tony asleep on the couch, Tv still on. He grabbed a blanket from the Chair next to the couch and laid it carefully on Tony and placing a kiss on his forehead before walking towards the kitchen. "Steve, is that you?" Steve smiled hearing Tony's voice. There was nothing he loved more than his little angel. "Yes, I thought you were asleep." Steve said while grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "Yes, but how can I not wake up when the love of my life finally comes home." The _love of my life_ formed the biggest grin on Steve's face imaginable and turned around to walk over to Tony. He placed the glass on the wooden table in front of the couch and placed himself next to Tony on the couch, facing him.   
"I can sense you had a rough day today,” Tony started, rolling himself on top of Steve. “but I know what will make you feel better.” Steve smiled, knowing where this was going. Tony kissed him, sweetly, like only a husband could. He gladly responded, tangling his hands in Tony's hair. Steve really did relax, and Tony knew. Tony started to unbutton Steve's shirt. "You know how much I love the suit but I love it more when I can take it off". Steve let Tony take off the shirt while his hands wandered under the T-shirt Tony was wearing.  And slowly moving down to grab his ass which he loved so much. 

 


	3. The Bar

Steve let out a deep sigh. This wasn't something he'd ever thought he would do, not even for a case. This also wasn't really something he felt comfortable doing. Steve opened the doors to the bar and stepped inside. It wasn't a lot different from what he'd expected it to look like. It wasn't small on the inside, but it wasn't big either. The actual bar was to the left. It was pretty long, taking up most of the wall. There was a rainbow flag hanging behind the bar with the text _'Rainbows and penises'_ in white. There was a dance floor in the middle of the bar with a bunch of half naked man dancing on it. Highway to hell by AC/DC could be heard on the speakers. 

Someone walked up to Steve from behind, grabbing him by his ass. Steve turned around to find a guy dressed in a Deadpool suit. "You're new here, aren't you?" Steve nodded. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he had ever been in a place like this before and he didn't want to feel like he was cheating on Tony. "Don't be so shy, what is your name." The guy dressed in the Deadpool suit let go of Steve's ass and was now feeling his abs. "Steve, my name is Steve."  
"Let's sit down, Steve." Deadpool grabbed Steve by his arm and pushed him down on one of the pink couches on the right side of the bar. Deadpool sat down on Steve's lap and locked his hands behind his head, ignoring the surprised look on Steve's face. Steve felt Deadpool's hands go in his hair and felt Deadpool's hips rock back and forth to the music. Steve knew he shouldn't be doing this knowing it would break Tony's heart, but part of Steve also never wanted this to stop. Steve looked to his left to see a handsome man with long, brown hair dressed in all black staring at him thinking that could be the person Dean was talking about. "I'm sorry DP, I have to go." Stave said, slowly standing up, giving Deadpool the time to step away, and made his way towards the man he had just seen. 

"Hey," Steve started. "Can I buy you a drink." The guy, who had been looking down at his phone ever since Steve started making his way over, looked up."My name is Steve." The guy smiled at Steve and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Bucky." Steve grabbed bucky's hand and took him over to the bar. "What do you like to drink, beautiful." Steve saw bucky was starting to blush, something that Steve thought was pretty cute. "Just a beer." Bucky said shyly and Steve ordered a beer for both of them. 

  
"so," Steve started. "Did you know the dead guy that was found dead outside this bar this week?" Bucky looked down at the beer in his hands. "I didn't, but I know who he was. He comes here every Monday and Tuesday." Bucky paused to take a sip of his beer. "I heard from a friend in the police department that Hugh Jackman got killed not that far away too."   
"Yes, I heard that too, but what has he to do with all of this?" Steve was confused, what had a guy like him to do with a gay bar. The most obvious answer was that he was also a gay guy, but that couldn't be the case with Hugh Jackman.   
"Hugh was one of the strippers here. He was a stripper dressed as his movie character, the Wolverine." That answer was Steve never expected. Hugh Jackman and gay? Even though Steve didn't think of Hugh Jackman as a gay man before, it was pretty normal. But Hugh Jackman as a stripper in a gay bar? That was something totally different.   
"But," Bucky started, stepping closer to Steve. "let's talk about something more interesting." Bucky stepped even closer to Steve, now whispering in his ear. "or do something more interesting." Steve felt his head get as red as a Coca-Cola can. Bucky kissed Steve on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him. Steve couldn't help but just accept it and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist. Steve closed his eyes and focused only on the boy in his arms, forgetting about the husband he should have been kissing instead. Steve could hear his own heart pounding in his chest, and could smell the manly body wash Bucky must have used the last time he showered. But all those details weren't important right now. What was important was Bucky's soft lips on his. Steve knew he was gonna regret all of this as soon as he gets back home to Tony, but when you're already doing something you shouldn't be doing, why not make it worth it?


End file.
